


Growing Boys

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Differences, Babysitter Relationship, Bullying, Chiyoh & Bedelia wives, F/F, Growing Up, Hannibal is a frustrated babysitter, Hints of serial killer personalities peeking through, Humor, Kid Hannibal, Kid Will, M/M, Orphan AU, Protective Siblings, Sibling Pranks, Two Moms, Two adopted kids, Will and Matt aren't blood brothers, kid matthew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: "Hello sweetheart, you must be Matthew, my name is Bedelia, and this is Chiyoh."They both paused when the older boy held a hand out, staring at them in silence as he blinked a few times."Oh, so polite, that's sweet~" Bedelia smiled and reached out to shake his hand, then gasped whenthe kid scowled and pulled away, aiming the hand at the stuffed dog now.Chiyoh practically choked on a hard laugh, turning her eyes to the younger boy that hid behind Matthew."Here sweetie, do you like to be called Will better than William?" She held out the stuffed hawk and watchedhis shy face shake and hide further behind the 12 year old.After letting Matthew take the stuffed animal, Bedelia smiled and watched as he pulled his arm up to revealthe boy's blushing face."Get outta there you dork...these are our new moms, Willy...don't be shy."





	1. Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is the path of procrastination I've become lost on. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm stuck procrastinating literally everything and doing this.
> 
> Why did this happen in my brain?

 

  

 

 

 

 

Bedelia and her wife, Chiyoh, have been waiting for over a year and a half to receive  
this letter. Bedelia stood at the counter, uncorking a bottle of wine for whatever the outcome was.

 

"Ready?" Chiyoh asked quietly, grazing her hand down the slightly older woman's arm to get her  
attention. "Just open that thing while I open this thing." Bedelia answered with a  
small smile, returning her eyes to the bottle as the cork popped free.

 

Chiyoh sliced the envelope with a letter opener blade, pulled the papers out and  
stood silent to study the contents.

 

Bedelia, already standing with a full fresh poured glass of red wine, glanced at Chiyoh curiously  
for the results.

 

A smile slowly spread across the young woman's face, her eyes glimmering to fight tears that  
threatened spilling as she sniffed. Noticing the expression, Bedelia sat the glass down and  
stepped close- wrapping an arm around her waist as she skimmed quickly over the  
papers she held.

 

"They approved us~ they're preparing them now, they'll put them on a plane and we can pick them  
up at the train station next weekend!" Chiyoh exclaimed as Bedelia stood in shock, laughing in  
disbelief as the woman kissed her passionately while the papers fluttered to the floor.

 

\---

 

Chiyoh and Bedelia stood together at the train stop, each holding a different stuffed animal in hand.

 

"You look beautiful, Bee." Chiyoh said with a smile, admiring the expensive red dress wrapped around her  
alluring curves, the black sun-hat settled atop her perfectly curled and tousled blonde locks contrasting  
well enough to make her seem like a beaming ray of sunlight.

 

"Thank you, dear. You're as marvelous as ever, I'm sure the boys will think just the same." Bedelia cracked  
a smile back at her, slipping her fingers into the tight pocket of Chiyoh's dark flannel gray pants beneath  
a short black pea coat and scarf, tugging her an inch closer to her as she chuckled in return.

 

The fall weather was just perfect, the cool air doing it's job to relax their nerves as the train finally  
approached the stop- a loud few blares of the horn to announce it's arrival.

 

As the train emptied, they stood practically on their tiptoes together looking over the passing crowd.

 

Once it cleared, they gasped simultaneously at the sight of two young boys a short distance away.

 

"Oh! Bedelia, that's them!" Chiyoh exclaimed excitedly, shaking the woman's arm with the stuffed Hawk  
in her grip. Bedelia reacted as soon as one of them looked their way with lost eyes.

 

"Boys! Over here!" She called out, waving the stuffed dog in the air, a sweet excited grin as the curly headed  
8 year old boy pointed at her and nudged the 12 year old with jet black hair to alert him.

 

The two children walked over to them, the 8 year old gripping the other one's shirt like a leash leading  
him along- both of them dragging different coloured luggage bags rolling along their heels.

 

Bedelia and Chiyoh both crouched down to meet their eyes as they stopped in front of them.

"Hello sweetheart, you must be Matthew, my name is Bedelia, and this is Chiyoh."

 

They both paused when the older boy held a hand out, staring at them in silence as he blinked a few times.  
"Oh, so polite, that's sweet!" Bedelia grinned and reached out to shake his hand, then gasped when  
the kid scowled and pulled away, aiming the hand at the stuffed dog now.

 

Chiyoh practically choked on a hard laugh, turning her eyes to the younger boy that hid behind Matthew.  
"Here sweetie, do you like to be called Will better than William?" She held out the stuffed hawk and watched  
his shy face shake and hide further behind the 12 year old.

 

After letting Matthew take the stuffed animal, Bedelia smiled and watched as he pulled his arm up to reveal  
the boy's blushing face.

 

"Get outta there you dork...these are our new moms, Willy...don't be shy."

 

Both Chiyoh and Bedelia's eyes widened, looking at each other with smiles over the sweet way Matthew  
announced them to the boy.

 

Will glanced up at them, the beaming bright blue eyes curious before he took the hawk from Chiyoh and  
retreated back to Matthew's side.

 

Matthew rolled his eyes and shrugged. "He'll stop that soon...he just think's your super pretty. Makes him  
get all weird."

 

"That's alright darlings...here, let us take your bags and we can go home, would you like that?"  
Bedelia ran her fingers across Matthew's short cut bangs, smiling when he nodded in response.

 

"Will dear, would you like to see your new home too?" Chiyoh asked, reaching out to gently pinch the  
boy's rib, grinning when he finally let a loud giggle free beneath blushing cheeks.

 

Matthew smiled too when the boy cackled at the touch, his sharp little canines standing out like a little  
vampire- always amused him to see.

 

\---

 

Bedelia chewed her lip as she drove, Chiyoh stifling small chuckles as the boys fought loudly in the  
backseat over which stuffed animal they truly wanted.

 

"I want the puppy, Matty, come on! Please!?" "No, I get BOTH of them since you don't want the hawk! Hawks  
are awesome, why wouldn't you want it!? Either way, she gave ME the dog!" "She wasn't going to give you the  
dog, I SAW it, she was gonna give you the bird, you took the puppy because you KNEW I'D want the puppy! I was  
shy and you knew it, you're being mean! ON PURPOSE!" "Sucks for you! I have two and you have none cause you  
can't speak up like a normal person!" "I AM a normal person, stop saying mean things about me, they're gonna  
think I'm weird and send me back to live with annoying old Miss Freddie! It's not funny Matt!"

 

"Hey, HEY- calm down back there, no one's sending ANYONE back ANYWHERE, okay? You can both share and  
we'll get you two of each later, okay? Does that help?" Chiyoh asked, turned in her seat to see the boys wrapped  
and tangled in the seatbelts mid-fight as they paused to look at her.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled waiting for a response.

 

"...okay Ms. Chiyoh." Will blushed and pushed Matt away from him, letting the older boy keep the hawk and dog.  
Chiyoh shifted her eyes to Matthew now, a gentle smile causing his shoulders to slouch as he looked back to  
Will's shied away face, a short sigh as he nudged the boy with the stuffed dog.

 

Will snapped his eyes to him, beaming brighter with a surprised grin, he took it and planted a sudden  
quick kiss to Matthew's cheek before facing forward to cuddle the toy happily.

 

Chiyoh's mouth hung open at the insanely adorable moment, her heart screaming as she wished Bedelia  
had been able to see the appreciation the 8 year old just showed his heavily blushing adoptive brother.

 

"Thank god." Bedelia muttered low under her breath as she turned up the long driveway to their home,  
relieved the screaming had ceased.

 

 

\---


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the kids grow up together under Bedelia and Chiyoh's roof,
> 
> they find that not much they do to be good parents can change  
> the wild nature the boy's strive through.
> 
> No one wins with food fights though.
> 
> No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sheepish grin)

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~( _PRECIOUS_ MOMENTS THROUGHOUT THE NEXT FEW YEARS)~~

 

 

 

[Matthew: Age 12, Will: Age 8]

 

 

 

"Ms. Chiyoh, Matty said I'm going to get eaten by a monster fish in the pool!"

 

Will sobbed as he tugged on Chiyoh's t-shirt in the kitchen while she washed dishes.

 

"There's no fish in the pool Will dear, it's a pool, not a pond. The pond has fish in it. He  
must have meant the pond. "

 

"THE FISH IN THE **POND** ARE GOING TO **EAT** ME!?"  
Will shouted in fear, taking off running before Chiyoh could correct him.

 

"I- Will~! Ugh...oh well. At least he'll stop trying to catch the koi now."

 

\---

 

[Matthew: Age 13, Will: Age 9]

 

 

"Ms. Bee, I don't want to share a room with Willy anymore." Matthew mumbled as he  
watched himself in the mirror, the blonde woman quirking her brow curiously while keeping her  
attention on cutting his hair the way he liked it.

 

"Why's this now, darling?"

 

"He _sleepwalks_. He takes my pillow from under me while I'm asleep and I can't find it anywhere until  
the next night it shows up with a new pillowcase. I don't know how he gets anywhere without falling down  
the stairs. It freaks me out and I don't like waking up without a pillow, my neck hurts." Matt frowned and looked  
at Bedelia in the mirror above him when she paused the scissors.

 

"...is that HIM putting pillows in the _oven_ every night?!"

 

 

\---

 

[Matthew: Age 14, Will: Age 10]

 

"Mom, what level punishment is Matt going to get for _this_ one?" Will asked, a pained annoyance on his  
tone as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his arm raised and stuck to his own forehead.

 

Chiyoh sighed and sat her toothbrush down, the foamed paste on the corner of her mouth as she turned  
to look at the poor thing, the snot bubble sniffing back into his red little nostrils.

 

"How the hell does he keep getting super glue, we don't have super glue in the darn house."  
She snarled exhaustedly and pulled the boy in with comforting hands.

 

"He's lucky he didn't get it in my curls, otherwise it'd be level 'what Xbox?'."

Will grumbled as she examined his sticky arm and forehead.

  
\---

 

[Matthew: Age 15, Will Age 11]

 

 

"Ma! Will bit me!" Matt shouted, showing the teeth marks on his bare arm to Bedelia as she  
sighed and sat her wine glass down.

 

"Again? I told you before, Matthew, and I'll tell you again. If you keep letting him do that he's going to develop  
a taste for you and end up trying to eat you alive in your sleep."

 

"That's not funny! He's not going to turn into a cannibal, not unless he keeps hanging around that Lecter  
kid. If he eats me it'll be THAT kid's fault, not mine!"

 

"Lecter kid?"

 

"Yeah, Hannibal, he's a kid a grade above me, there's rumors his lunch is people meat. He's weird, wears fancy suits  
and stuff to school."

 

"First of all darling, if you're going to make up horrible lies, at least choose a name that doesn't **rhyme** with  
_cannibal_. You're starting to lose your touch sweetie. Secondly, that's a ridiculous thing to say about someone,  
and it sounds like I'd like to meet him, since my own boys refuse to dress in the nice clothes I get them. What is this-  
what's a Dragon Ball?" She reached out and tugged Matthew's bright orange shirt, huffing a laugh when the young man pushed her  
hand away with a scowl.

 

"You never take _**anything** _ I say seriously!" Matt growled and ran off in a tizzy.

 

 

Bedelia chuckled and returned to her drink.

 

\---

 

[Matthew: Age 16, Will: Age 12, Hannibal: Age 17]

 

 

" **PUT**... **IT**... **DOWN**." Bedelia snarled, glaring hard at Will as he held a spoon bent slightly and aimed at her  
full of mashed potatoes.

 

"I wasn't going to **do** it!" Will exclaimed, still holding the strange weapon up with angry eyes.

 

Chiyoh, Matthew, and Hannibal all sat at the dinner table with them, all wide eyed and terrified of the outcome  
if Will actually pulled the stunt on the easily aggravated woman.

 

Hannibal was amused, secretly hoping the daring boy five years younger than him would do it. Happy that he had  
been invited over to dinner this night.

 

Bedelia's eyes were daggers, pinning Will in his chair as he burned his glare right back at her with the target in hand.

Chiyoh sat tense, trying to figure out how to de-escalate the situation that was directly shifting to a terrible end.

 

"If you weren't going to do it- then put, it, **down**." Bedelia said, a cold stern tone holding steady.

 

"I **WASN'T**!"

 

"Then, **DON'T**."

 

"I SAID I **WASN'T**! BUT IF YOU THINK SO MUCH THAT I'M GONNA, MAYBE I **_SHOULD_**!"

 

"Are you **_going_ ** to?" Bedelia squinted now, not a single blink.

 

"Will, what are you doing, quit messin' around-" Matthew tried to step in, cut short when Will shouted.

 

" **STOP PRESSURING ME, EVERYONE JUST STOP FREAKING OUT ON ME AND LET ME THINK**!"

 

"Then put, it, _down_." Bedelia continued, tilting her head now.

 

" **NO**!"

 

Suddenly everyone gasped, a chunk of mashed potatoes and peas launched and stuck to Bedelia's forehead  
from across the table as she flinched and froze in shock.

 

Matthew, Hannibal, and Will all looked at Chiyoh with wide eyes, the woman biting her bottom lip nervously  
as she still held an emptied spoon up in her hand after flicking the mush to her wife's face.

 

The silence was almost deafening for a few moments, Bedelia staring at Chiyoh in wild disbelief as a pea  
slowly slid and dropped from her temple beneath a blonde curl.

 

"What...are you _doing_?" She managed to ask, blinking once finally at Chiyoh.

 

Chiyoh grinned awkwardly, shrugging as she answered- "Being...cute, and spontaneous?"

  
After another short moment of silence, Bedelia started laughing. Chiyoh scoffed, joining her laughter  
as the rest of them started as well, the tension in the air dissipating around the table.

 

When the laughing reached a close calm, Bedelia sighed and snapped her eyes back to Will, her  
lips tightened again as the boy still held the spoon up and aimed at her mindlessly through his  
halted giggles.

 

"I'm dead serious Will, **DON'T**."

 

Will's face twisted instantly back to his furious scowl, adjusting slightly in his seat to keep  
the spoon aimed at her with a new snarl as he shouted an irritated shrieked response;

 

 

"I _WASN'T_ \- _**GONNA**_ _!!!!!!_ "

 

 

\---


	3. Saving the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal learns something new about poor little troubled Will,
> 
>  
> 
> of course, the hard way, trying to keep the two boys from tearing each  
> other apart during his dutiful babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*deeper evil grinning*)
> 
> Wait...whuat?

 

 

 

 

[Matthew: Age 17, Will: Age 13, Hannibal: Age 18]

 

 

"Will, let Matthew **_go_**!" Hannibal growled, trying to pull Will off of Matt as the curly headed boy  
sunk his teeth into Matt's arm, the two tangled in a wrestling match with flailing legs and flying fists.

 

Matthew cursed and shouted as he kept his arm wrapped around Will's chin, howling in pain when the  
boy chomped down harder with his sharp canines to prevent the chokehold from suffocating him.

 

Hannibal grunted and muttered swears in another language as he decided to pinch Will's nose  
shut.

 

After a few seconds, Will unlatched his teeth from Matthew's arm, gasping for air as Hannibal snatched  
him up and dragged him away from the other boy who slumped backward on the floor shouting  
in pain over the bleeding wound.

 

"Do you _WANT_ me to be fired? You'll never see me again, Will. **NEVER** , if you keep fighting like this,  
your mother's will never hire me to babysit ever again, is that what you want William?!" Hannibal  
asked furiously, locking the writhing boy in his arms as he tried to calm him down.

 

Will panted and huffed as he tried to ease his adrenaline, gripping Hannibal's strong arm with both hands  
before he licked some of Matthew's blood from his lip.

 

"N..no..." He finally muttered, eyeing Matthew as he sat up on the floor a few feet away with a scowl.

 

"Good...now what in the _world_ started this one, if I might ask?"

 

"Matthew was gonna get me in trouble, he killed a squirrel I found in the garden, he was gonna say **I** did it!"

 

"Was not! I was going to _SAY_ **I** did it to save the vegetables! Will actually **DID** do it, he just doesn't remember it!"  
Matt recanted angrily, glaring at Will before returning his eyes to the bite wound.

 

"...what do you mean Will doesn't _remember_ it?" Hannibal loosened his arms a bit around Will's shoulders, the  
boy staring at Matthew confused now as well.

 

"Are ya'll dense? He's sleep walked since he was 7! He stopped putting pillows in the oven and traded it for  
finding animals in the middle of the night in the fields behind the house! Sometimes the brat doesn't realize  
what he's doing cause he's fucking conked, he put the damn thing in his book bag over night! I don't know,  
I guess it panicked and it died of fright, either way I was trying to be _NICE_ , he doesn't listen to anything  
anyone has to say to him." Matthew stood and held his hand over the bite, shaking his head as he  
made his way to the bathroom to clean it.

 

Hannibal let Will go and stared at him as he twisted to sit on the ground Indian style, his eyes sad and lost  
as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips with a frown.

 

"...Will, is there something you want to tell me?" Hannibal shifted to a crouch and eyed the boy, placing  
his hand on Will's knee beneath scrunched gym shorts.

 

".. _no_..." Will stood up quickly, slipping on one sock before he straightened and hurried off in the large house.

Hannibal chewed his lip and thought curiously about the new information, wondering if the boy just may  
have had a secret little characteristic in him they could one day share.

 

 

\---


End file.
